Different Words
by XOGossipGIrlXO
Summary: Alt. Universe- Blair Waldorf is from Brooklyn. Chuck Bass is an Upper East Sider. After a drunken one night stand Chuck won't leave Blair alone. Lots of ups and downs. While Chuck and Blair be more tan one night?


**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys it's me. So this is a GG fanfic. I love orginal fiction much more fanfic, but i thought why not give it a try. I have written several stories all which I end up deleting. I don't feel them. I was like I love Gossip Girl so much I thought maybe it could keep me intrested in writting this. So much happened in 2013 that I'm happy. I feel like this is going to be a good year for me. This story is about Chuck and Blair. The only difference is Balir Waldorf is not as glamerousy and defentily would have never been posted on Gossip Girl anytime soon. While Chuck Bass is still Chuck Bass. This is story how East Sider Chuck Bass fell for Blair Waldorf from Brooklyn. The stroy is quite different from the show it still has things in common.**

**Prologue**

**Blair's POV**

Tonight had been really busy down at the bar. All week I've had to close on my own. It's hard enough I work at a bar but one in Brooklyn. Talk about pervs. It's not the safest. But I can't deny some of the people I've met are incredible. I have two of the greatest friends Vanessa and Dan. Today was my birthday so Vanessa, Dan, and me where all heading to the upper east side. Why? I really have no clue. How? Well we've been saving up for my eighteenth birthday.

As much as I may love Brooklyn and that hobo that lives in my front of my apartment building, East Siders fascinate me. Their life style. Now I would never want to be one they never think about the consequences because money isn't a problema for them. I have so much on my mind. This is a bad idea.

"Vanessa, I don't think we should go. This was a horrible idea." I say as I burst into my apartment. "oh, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Breathe, B. Everything is gonna be fine. We're gonna go to a fancy bar. Buy some very expensive cock tails and margaritas. And have a good time. Okay? Okay!" Vanessa stated . She was right everything was gonna be perfectly fine. I'm gonna have fun. I'm turning 18.

"You're right I was just over-reacting." I say with a smile on my face.

"C'mon ladies." Dan rushes.

As we got off the metro and I looked around me I couldn't believe my eyes. The people. They clothes. The places. It was so breath taking. Almost all of them looked like they had stepped out of photoshoot at Vogue. It was one of the most amazing places I layed eyes. When we finally got into a bar it looked much better then the ones I work in.

"I will go get us a round of shots." Dan said sticking his hands in his pockets and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I sthere anything you lady's when specifically right now?"

"I'm good." I responded. "Same and I'm gonna go to the bathrrom." I Heard Vanessa say. I just nodded my head.

As I looked around me I saw glamour. Girls dressed in beautiful dresses some a littly slutty but none the less breathtaking. Guys in expensive tuxs. In all that one caught my eye. He had to have five girls crowded around him. He had on this attire that was nothing like I had every seen before. His acsot was just plain black but he made it seem incredible.

He caught me staring at him and I whipped my head in the other direction and started blushing madly Blair Waldorf get it together. Never has a guy affected you like that. His stare was intriguing and mysterious.

"Did we miss anything?" Vanessa asked me as she helps Dan with the drinks.

"No, nothing at all." I whisper looking at guy again. A couple of minutes later he shows up at my table.

"Hey. I'm Chuck Bass." he streches his hand out. "Blair Waldorf." I say shaking his hand.

"Well could I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." what started with one ended up being a few. aleading me to being pretty hammered. I think you can figure out what me and him did on your own.

* Next Day *

I woke up with a pounding head ache. What the hell? How much did I have to drink? When my eyes finally decided to open I realized I wasn't in my room. Which caused me to scream. Which then caused a sleeping body next to be stir. Which caused me to let out another scream. This time sending the body upper half flying up. Which made us bump. Which ended up with me on the floor. Which then caused me to realice I was as naked as the day I was born. which cause me to scream again. Which then caused the person on the bed to throw a pillow at me.

"You ass!" i yelled at him.

"You're the one who slept with me." he said cockily.

"Only because I was drunk."

"Even before that I saw how you were looking at me."

"God. All you rich boys. Your ego is bigger than New York City." As soon as I had my clothes on I ran out of the building. That's how I ended up doing the walk of shame. swell more like the run of shame.

When i reached Brooklyn I went straight to where Vanessa worked. " I can't believe you let me leave with that guy."

"I tried to stop you but you where drunk slurring about being a grown up. You have to tell me everything but after i get off work."

"Okay see you at the apartment," I waved. Today had been a rough so far. I can't wait to see what's in store for the rest of it.

Author's Note:

Please comment what you thought. Your opinión really matters. This is the first prologue in a long time I like. I hope you do too.

Till next time.

XOXO Gossip Girl 3


End file.
